Going Home
by Politics.and.Prose
Summary: The Hudsons are moving back to Lima to raise their family. First things first - they need a house. And a realtor. For Amy Rochelle, who wanted this so bad she could taste it. Complete.


For the amazing **Amy Rochelle**. Because when she posted on Tumblr that she needed a "Finchel moves back to Lima to settle down and Q is their real estate agent" fic, the Barney Stinson in me reared its head so, you know _**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED**_.

.**xo**.

When Finn pulled into the parking lot of the business center containing Busy B Realty he got a strange twinge in his stomach. He glanced over to his wife, who was wringing her hands together over her not-so-noticeably pregnant stomach, and offered a smile.

It was a big decision they'd made; moving back to Lima was going to change everything. He knew Rachel was going to miss Broadway and he was going to miss the Jets, and working with Mark, but he would be able to travel and still represent him. He was hoping to pick up another couple of clients in the off season.

Even though Lima was a lot cheaper than New York, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Sure, his income would stay the same but Rachel's was going to drop drastically. He was pretty sure she had decided to stay out of work for a while – at least until the new baby was older.

And the new baby – a boy; his son – wasn't due for another four months.

He turned to check on his daughter with a deep sigh. He knew today was going to be rough on her. It was barely nine in the morning and they had gotten up before the sun to drive in from Cleveland, where he'd had a meeting with Colt McCoy the night before.

Poor Evelyn was going to be a terror by noon.

He probably shouldn't have let her have those Lucky Charms at five a.m.

"Hey, babe? You think we should take her to Mom's?"

"We don't have time for that," Rachel said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "We're already late for our meeting with Mr. Kaser. Can you grab Ev, please?"

Finn nodded once and wiped a hand over his hair. "Ready to go, baby girl?" he asked as he turned back to look at his daughter once again.

"'s tha' smell?" the little girl asked with a wrinkled nose.

"That's fresh air, honey. You'll get used to it. Finn," she added as she slung her purse over her shoulder, "I'm going to head in. Just meet us up there. I think someone probably needs to go potty."

Finn smiled to his wife and nodded once more before climbing from the rental and moving to pull his toddler from the back seat. "Need to do potty, baby?"

"No," she answered lightly.

"No?" he asked. "Why not?"

"Already did," she smiled (so much like her Uncle Noah).

"Of course," he muttered as he watched his wife walk into the building. "Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll go meet Mommy. Kay?"

She nodded and reached out to hug her father. And while Finn loved receiving affection for his little girl, even that couldn't temper the feeling of foreboding he was getting.

He was pretty sure something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Quinn was in a _terrible_ mood when she got to the office shortly after eight thirty that morning.

First, the guy she'd been engaging in a cautious flirtation with hadn't called her as promised the night before so she'd tossed and turned wondering if he'd forgotten or was blowing her off. She finally fell asleep around two in the morning and proceeded to sleep through her six am alarm. She had no hot water, her blow dryer shorted out the electricity in her apartment and her only clean pair of stockings had a run up one of the legs.

It was sure to be a wonderful Thursday.

And to add insult to injury, she had a nearly illegible note from Jason on her desk that mentioned something about a nine o'clock, him not being there and her having to meet with them since the others all had their own appointments.

She couldn't even make out the name of the clients.

She wished she'd gotten a job _anywhere_ else.

When Jenny called out that her nine o'clock is there, she glanced at herself in the mirror, straightened her suit, smoothed her hair and exited her small office.

Just in time to see Rachel Berry turn to the receptionist, hand on her pregnant stomach and a wide smile on her face.

Perfect. Just perfect. Man Hands is back in town and knocked up and apparently looking to stay.

"Well if it isn't Rachel Berry," she said with as little sneer as she could in front of her co-worker. "What brings you to town?"

Rachel turned to her with a slight frown and wide eyes. "Quinn! My goodness," she smiled after a brief second. "Look at you. Just as pretty as you were in high school."

"What do you want?" the blonde as in irritation.

"I have a meeting with a Mr. Kaser. My family is looking to settle in Lima or one of the surrounding towns."

"Family?" she asked with an arched brow.

When Rachel's mouth turned up in a slight smirk she was ready to tear her down and ask who had taken pity on _her_ when a squealing child darted into the room. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's legs and rested her chin on her knee. "Daddy commin'," she explained.

"Evelyn," she told the girl as she bent slightly to look in her eyes. "What did Mommy say about indoor voices?"

"Use them," the girl, Evelyn, whispered.

"That's right. Now, where's Daddy gotten to?"

"Right here," an all-too-familiar voice answered as the tall, handsome frame of Finn Hudson entered her office. "Sorry, babe. Got a text from Mark about the Nike deal and had to write back," he told Rachel as he kissed her cheek then picked up the kid. "Hi," he said as he turned to her. Then he froze. "Quinn?"

"_You_ married her?" she couldn't help but ask loudly, rudely, and unashamedly.

She ignored the way Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yup," Finn smiled as he wrapped his free arm around his (_gag_) wife. "So where's Jason?"

"He's out," she deadpanned and almost smirked in satisfaction when Treasure Trail's eyes widened in realization. "So I'll be showing you around today. Looks like we have five houses on the schedule. Let me just pull a few more," she continued as she sat at a computer and keyed in a few more addresses.

"Great!" Finn smiled as he bounced his child on his hip. "So do we follow you in your car or do we ride together? Cuz Evvie needs her car seat and all." He paused. "I know! You can ride with us. Cuz we know the town and all since we grew up here and stuff. You can just tell us where to go. And we have a GPS," he smiled. "It's a rental car but Rach," he added as he smiled widely at her, "thought it would be smart to bring the GPS. And it looks like she was right!"

She really wanted to make another disparaging remark about Rachel Berry. Wait. Rachel _Hudson_. Gag. She hated the fact that Rachel won Finn in the end. Sure, she had him for a little while back in junior year but when they didn't win prom king and queen and she had a _slight_ meltdown – who could blame her for grabbing the tiara from Kurt's head and throwing it across the room? – and he walked out on her. Not that he got back with Rachel right away – she was at the prom with Puck and she couldn't be _quite_ sure but she thought Rachel gave it up to Puck that night and stupidly told Finn about it and Finn punched Puck again – and boy did she ever hate that Puck fathering her child was punishable in the same manner as Puck sleeping with his then-girlfriend – and there was all this _drama_ until about half way through senior year when Finn's balls finally dropped and he told her he still loved her.

But he went to Michigan and she went to New York and as far as she knew they were both still where they went to college.

Obviously not.

As she watched Rachel pout about having to spend the day with her – feeling was more than mutual, thank you very much – she decided she would have to make the best of it. She would show them crappy, run down houses and they wouldn't want to move back and she wouldn't have to exist in the modern-day version of _Leave It to Beaver_ or _Happy Days_ or whatever.

She wished she'd gone out drinking last night with Mallory instead of sitting pathetically by the phone waiting for Jimmy to call. Wait. Jeffrey. Johnny? Who the hell ever. Because she could have called out sick if she had a hangover. Now she was in hell and there was no getting out of it.

So she smiled and nodded to Finn. "We can take your rental. I know you know your way around this place," she flirted as she ran her fingers over his bicep and headed for the door.

She didn't even need to see Rachel's face to know that Round One went to Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Rachel was silently seething as she sat in the back seat beside her irritated daughter. They'd been viewing house after house – Quinn would open her stupid binder and look at her stupid listings and even if they didn't have an appointment she would open her stupid mouth and tell Finn to pull the stupid car over at stupid Skyhawk Ave. and flip her stupid hair and tell them the stupid house was a great deal – and she was seeing _nothing_ she was interested in. Sure, there were some nice ones but none of them were the right home to nurture their growing family. And she knew that the child she carried now wouldn't be the last, so the house had to be able to accommodate them.

But stupid Quinn just kept trying to show them stupid one and two bedroom houses.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the blonde hussy reach over and tough her husband's – _her_ husband's arm – and giggle stupidly over something stupid she just said.

"Momma?" Evelyn called from her car seat as she reached over and touched her arm.

"Yes, baby?" she asked with a smile as she turned to her little girl. She reached over and brushed some of her dark hair from her forehead. "What is it?"

"I love you," the toddler said simply before grabbing the oversized book beside her and opened it upside down.

"I love you too," she smiled back before turned to face forward, her peripheral vision seeing her husband smile widely.

"Hey, Rach?" he called, eyes on the road.

"Yeah, babe?" she asked as she gently rubbed her hands over her stomach.

"Me and Scout love you too."

She got sick satisfaction from the way she could almost hear Quinn grinding her teeth. She was so happy, in fact, that she didn't bother to tell Finn to stop calling their unborn son Scout. "I love you both too," she answered with a wide grin. "Where's the next stop, Quinn?" she asked cheerfully.

"Armstead," the blonde answered tightly. "A split level."

"Excellent," she responded. She leaned forward and placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Isn't it wonderful seeing each other again? And just think! You're helping us pick out the house that our family will grow up in! We'll never be able to thank you enough, Quinn."

"Yeah," Finn said cheerfully. "It's really great how you're gonna be, like, responsible for us getting our dream house back home where we can raise our kids. All seven of them."

"Finn," she scolded jokingly. "I thought we agreed on five!"

"Seven's my lucky number," he shrugged.

"But five was your high school jersey number," she pouted playfully. "And just think of all the good times we had with that!"

She had to cough to cover the laugh that bubbled up in her at the choking sound Quinn made from the front seat.

* * *

When they pulled up to the next house he was slightly confused. It looked like it was tilting to the side. He frowned and wrinkled his nose but then figured it had to be the road or something. No way Quinn would pick out a house that was sideways when she knew they had kids.

"Uh, Quinn?" he called as he got out of the car and grabbed Evelyn. "Is this place crooked?"

"Of course not," she answered. "It's just the … angles."

He stood on the sidewalk by the _perfectly level_ mailbox, Evelyn on his hip and Rachel beside him, staring at the house. The three of them tilted their heads to the right in unison before Rachel huffed out a "No way am I going into that house or letting my daughter in there!" and marched back to the car.

"Sorry, Quinn," he smiled sheepishly. "Looks like that's a no."

He didn't hear her mumbled reply because he was too busy ticking his daughter as he carried her back to her car seat.

* * *

She picked this next house on purpose. She knew Finn couldn't have grown up. Not as much as he'd need to in order to be serious enough for Man Hands. So all she had to do was get him to snort and giggle like his high school idiot self and then Rachel would start a fight and she's be back to Berry and he'd be back on the market in no time.

Sure, she'd had a really long string of unsuccessful relationship lately, starting with being rejected by Puck and landsliding down to whatever-his-name-was not calling last night.

It'd been a pretty hellish couple of months. She sort of wished she had a grown-up version of celibacy club that she could have clung to. (Well, something short of joining a convent.)

When they pulled up to the place on Wonderlick, she turned to face Finn with a wide grin. She expected a smile, a chuckle. Something. Anything.

All she saw was a frown.

"Finn?" she asked as she placed a gentle hand on his upper arm. "Are you okay?"

His eyes shot up to meet Rachel's in the rearview before he muttered, "Did you have to pick something with _this_ street name on it?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

She saw Rachel smirk out of the corner of her eye before she unbuckled the kid and climbed from the car, walking around to pull the baby girl from her car seat. "I think it's almost fitting," the brunette giggled as she walked up the sidewalk.

Finn groaned and slammed his head against the steering wheel a few times.

"Finn, what's wrong?" she asked as she placed a hand between his shoulder blades.

She watched him glance over to see his wife and daughter on the front lawn. He took a deep breath and leaned over towards her. (_Score!_)

"See, Rach and I … we sort of, you know, experiment and stuff in bed. Well, not when she's

pregnant cuz I don't wanna hurt the baby or anything. But she does this … _thing_ … with her tongue and, you know, I call it The …" he looked to the sign on the mailbox that read _132 Wonderlick_ before turning back to her with pink cheeks and a little grin. "You get it, I think."

She honestly felt as if she were going to throw up.

* * *

"One more house to go," he said as he navigated the car to 4626 Wenatchi Trail. "Hey, Quinn, didn't your mother move onto Wenny after she and your dad got divorced?"

He frowned slightly as her head snapped up and her eyes darted wildly around, as if she was trying to pinpoint the exact location of her mother's new home.

"Uh. Yes. She's still there, actually." She rifled through her papers and nervously muttered something he couldn't make out.

"Awesome!" he grinned. "Isn't that great, Rach?" he asked as he pulled the car over in front of a beautiful brick home.

"Amazing," she breathed out as she reached over and blindly unbuckled Evelyn from her car seat. "It's perfect."

"Looks like a great yard," he smiled as he got out of the car then removed his daughter as well. "I think I see a fence in the back. So Evvie and Scout can have somewhere to play."

"And it's in a cul-de-sac," his wife grinned breathlessly as she gripped his arm. "Oh, Finn …"

"We have to look inside, Rach," he reminded her with a small smile.

"It's probably going to need a lot of work done," Quinn said quickly. "Work you probably don't have time to put in. I mean, Finn, are you ever home?"

He chuckled and patted her shoulder. "If it does and I can't do it, we can always have Puckerman stop by."

"You sure you want to leave him alone with your wife?"

"I'm already pregnant, Quinn," Rachel shot back hotly. "So it's not like I could turn out like _you_."

"Let's just look inside," he jumped in quickly. "We can cross any repairs bridge when we come to it." He paused. "And I think Puck's pretty settled with Santana," he added. "They're almost getting along now, which is as good as marriage for them."

"Daddy?" Evelyn called.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked as he looked down to his little girl.

"Catch me if you can!" she squealed before taking off across the beautifully manicured lawn.

Finn grinned widely before crouching down and chasing her, arms slightly outstretched and fingers flexing and a faux attempt to grip the still-not-so-fast little girl. "I'm gonna get you!"

* * *

"We'll take it," she said as she turned to her blonde former-classmate.

It didn't matter what the inside looked like. Her husband and daughter were playing in the grass and it looked so _right_. "We'll pay the asking price and I'm prepared to put one-hundred seventy-five thousand down. We've already secured financing. I suggest we go back to your office and get the paperwork squared away. What's your commission, Quinn? Six percent?"

"Are you sure, Berry?"

"… Hudson …"

"You haven't seen the inside."

"I don't care," she insisted. "Look at them," she motioned. "That's what a family _should_ be doing on a nice day."

They stood there, each staring at the man and little girl now rolling around in the grass, both remembering a day so long ago. "You were wrong, Quinn."

"About?" the taller woman asked testily.

"This is how the story ends. I get Finn. I get the family. I get the dream house." She watched Quinn's face contort. "But, hey. Look at the bright side."

"And what's that?"

"You're a successful real estate agent," she answered with a wide grin before stepping onto the lawn and joining her family.


End file.
